peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-27 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 20 to 16 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. *The seventh part of JP's twin chart, for all-time (AT) and 1982 only (FF): 'one, your all-time favourites, growing more predictable, I think, as we move towards number one, and the other one growing slightly less predictable.' (JP) Sessions *Farmer's Boys, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-09-06, first broadcast 14 September 1982. No known commercial release. Billed for this session only as 'Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys'. *Strawberry Switchblade, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-10-04, first broadcast 05 October 1982. No known commercial issue. *Undertones, #6 (repeat). Recorded 1982-11-08, first broadcast 07 December 1982. Available on Listening In (Sanctuary SANCD179). *Danse Society, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1982-08-28, first broadcast 13 September 1982. No known commercial release. *Information on session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner of Yahoo Peel Newsgroup. Tracklisting Best sessions of the year and the odd record ''' *Start of show, intro '''1 *''edit'' *exchange with Kid Jensen 1''' *''edit'' *Undertones: The Love Parade (session) (not on recordings) *''edit'' *Danse Society: Ambition (session) '''5 *Ruff And Tuff Players: unknown track (album - Clive Hunt's Ruff And Tuff Showcase) (not on recordings) *''edit'' *Strawberry Switchblade: Secrets (session) 1''' *''edit'' *Danse Society: Godsend (session) '''5 *''edit'' *Southern Death Cult: Fatman (single) Situation 2 1''' *Farmer's Boys: unknown track (session) (not on recordings) *''edit'' *Danse Society: Clock (session) '''1 5''' *''edit'' *Strawberry Switchblade: 10 James Orr Street (session) '''1 * New Uprising: At Last (not on recording) * edit * Strawberry Switchblade: Trees And Flowers (session) 1''' * Danse Society: The Seduction (session) '''1 5''' * File 2) * Crazy Joe: Lancer () Crazy Joe * Strawberry Switchblade: The Little River (session) * Undertones: Untouchable (session) (edited) * Farmer's Boys: Drinking And Dressing Up (Session) * File 2) contains the whole FF section, as do Files 3) and 4) in a split recording. '''1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-16 *20 (AT): Public Image Ltd, 'Public Image (7 inch)' (Virgin) *20 (FF): Killing Joke, 'Empire Song (7 inch)' (E'G Records) *19 (AT): Clash, 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *JP: 'Number 19 from this year, a record which I've never played on the radio before, so this is another triumph for Kid, I suppose, in a way, and for the charts.' *19 (FF): Dexy's Midnight Runners, 'Come On Eileen (LP-Too-Rye-Ay)' (Mercury) *18 (AT): New Order, 'Temptation (7 inch)' (Factory) *18 (FF): Scritti Politti, 'Asylums In Jerusalem (LP-Songs To Remember)' (Rough Trade) *17 (AT): Jam, 'Going Underground (7 inch)' (Polydor) *17 (FF): New Order, 'Hurt (7 inch-B side of Temptation)' (Factory) *JP: 'Slightly mystified by your enthusiasm for that. Very much a B-side, I think.' *16 (AT): Stiff Little Fingers, 'Alternative Ulster (LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) *16 (FF): Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Fireworks (7 inch)' (Polydor) *JP: 'I've been rather boring, but tomorrow night, I'll be terrific, you wait and see. But now, Radio One transmitters are closing down until 6 o' clock tomorrow morning, when Pat Sharp will be along with The Breakfast Show. Mike Smith gone on holiday already? Confident little devil.' *Midnight news. *Tracks marked 1''' and '''5 available on respective files. File ;Name *1) JP19821227_01.mp3 *2) JP19821227_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 - Parts 13 and 14 of 20 *5) KevH Tape 62.mp3 ;Length *1) 27:36 *2) 46:34 *3) Part 13 - 0:19:40 *4) Part 14 - 0:24:17 *5) 01:19:16 (43:27-01:00:09) (43:27-51:24 unique) ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. * 5) Created from KevH Tape 62 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?zmyjuuimzgj *https://www.mediafire.com/?cd9adzbdh98b6vl *3) and 4) Originally shared via Yahoo Peel Newsgroup *5) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Shared